Golf is one of the most played sports in the world with over 50 million players. Archery is also a popular sport with millions of players. The current combination version of these two sports is archery golf, a sport where the players play golf with bows and arrows instead of clubs and balls. In archery golf, the arrows are used to knock a ball off of a stand instead of hitting a ball into a cup. The current patent application provides for a new version of archery golf that uses a bow apparatus that can project balls into cups.